Love is
by HelloI'mOz
Summary: What exactly is love? Wolfstar, RLSB, Remus/Sirius, or whatever else you wish to call it!


Love to Sirius Black is many things. It's that funny, weird, and slightly pleasant feeling in his stomach that he gets whenever he looks at a certain werewolf. Love is when Remus comes back from the library smelling like old books. Love is the beautiful color of his hair that always takes Sirius' breath away.

~MPMPMP~

Sirius sat in the dormitory one day, watching James and Peter play chess. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. He was actually fidgeting and thinking about his best friend, Moony, but to the regular onlooker it appeared as if he were watching the game.

Remus entered the common room to this sight. When Sirius didn't look up as son as he entered the room he started approaching his friend and secret crush. Sirius didn't notice the golden-eyed boy until he was sat right next to him, staring as intently at the game as he was.

"What are you thinking, Moony?" the black haired boy asked.

"Nothing," was the response he got.

They sat in silence, watching as Peter defeated James game after game. The boy may not be good at much, but he was good at chess.

Eventually the sun sunk beneath the horizon and the two boys finished their last game of the night. They bid goodnight to the other two boys, who were strangely quiet tonight, and headed up to bed.

Once they were all alone, Sirius turned to Remus.

"Moony, what is love?" he asked. Remus stared deep into his friends eyes and only one word came to mind: you.

But, alas, he couldn't very well say that without giving off the impressions that he liked his best friend. Granted, he did, but nobody else needed to know that.

So instead Remus came up with a convenient truth.

"To me love is trust. Love is optimism and pessimism fused together. It's being a tad lazy, but still bursting with energy. Love is someone who will always stand by your side, and will remind you of that whenever you're in doubt. Love is the scent of something gruff yet clean. That's what life is to me." the werewolf responded, fully honest. What his companion didn't know was that Remus had just described him.

Sirius nodded a little and silence fell upon them for a few seconds.

"Love to me is a little different. Love is beautiful hair that always looks silky and beautiful. It's also quite about of tea with quite little sugar and the smell of books. It's that annoyingly pleasant feeling in the pit of you're stomach when you gaze at that special person. It's being humble to the point of insecurity, even though they have no right to be." Sirius said. He then added quietly, "To me, love is you."

Remus' breath caught in his throat. His whole entire body froze which sent .sirius into a slight panic.

"No! I mean, not that way! Um, I don't like guys! I'm a ladies man! You know, right?" Sirius ended with a pained expression on his face. Remus started breathing again, but unfortunately the oxygen wasn't going to his brain. At least that was the only reason he could think of that was behind these next actions.

He pulled Sirius close by the front of his shirt. Sirius winded as if his friend was going to punch him for admitting his sexual preferences. But he did something else instead. Something that made Sirius completely terrified and overjoyed at the same time.

Remus kissed him.

The whole while Remus' head was screaming at him to stop. He just admired that he likes girls and not guys, for Merlin's sake! Not guys! Epically not his best friend of 5 years!

But even though one part of Remus was screaming this at him, an even bigger part didn't care. All that part wanted was one kiss before his best friend would hate him forever for being the way he is. His friends were generous enough to stick by his side as a werewolf, but as a gay one? Remus couldn't ask that of anybody.

Suddenly, something happened that was just as shocking as Remus kissing Sirius.

Sirius kissed him back.

Remus attempted to pull away from the kiss only to be dragged back. The two stayed downstairs snogging for Merlin knows how long. Eventually they went up stairs and tried to sleep. Neither could though.

Because finally, their dreams full of their love being returned and kisses that they thought they'd never share, had come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short little one shot because last night I was feeling particularly creative so I wrote this. I might write another one tonight. Who knows? I think I want to write a longer one shot at some point and I also ant to finally write something Percico so maybe I'll do that. I'my sure I can scrape up some idea for it from my never ending list of ideas. Well, anyways, goodnight! <strong>


End file.
